Drunk In London
by Black Goddess
Summary: Angel remembers the past. Angel Spike alcohol tightrope!


Drunk In London  
By the Black Goddess and the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel do not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no money from this, so suing is probably pointless.  
  
AN: We (hand) wrote this on 29th May, 2000, before we watched the episode in Season 4 when Spike says he's 126. This works best if you think of him as 200 (so Angel sired him before Dru, OK?).  
  
"Come on Angel!" pleaded Doyle. "We need some excitement in our lives."  
"Getting attacked on a regular basis isn't enough excitement for you?" Angel asked.  
"I mean like life excitement! Come on Angel, we could go to a bar, have something to eat and just have an evening out."  
"No."  
"You're no fun," pouted Doyle.  
"Spike always says that," said Angel. "In fact, the sort of evening you suggested was pretty much his favourite."  
"I bet you'd go drinking with him." said Doyle.  
"Yeah, and oh boy did I regret it afterwards!"  
Angel grinned as memories drifted through the barrier of guilt that surrounded his past. He laughed out loud as one of the funnier memories drifted to the surface.  
"What?" asked Doyle.  
"There was this one time...." Angel laughed as he remembered a night a long time ago.......  
  
  
"It's a nice night," said Spike. He looked at his empty pint glass thoughtfully. Angelus downed the remains of his drink and gestured to the barman to fill their glasses again. Each vampire had had about 12 pints and they were well on their way to total inebriation.  
"Yeah," agreed Angel. "We should go for a walk," he suggested , downing his pint in one.  
"Good plan," said Spike, imitating his sire and downing his pint. Angel looked in his pocket for money to pay the barman with. He found a coin and squinted at it, then put it on the bar and walked out. Spike followed, mumbling vaguely about Sires who rushed people. The two had a small fight, which ended with Spike running away, helpless with laughter while Angel tried to work out how to get up."  
"Bet you can't catch me!" taunted Spike from a safe distance.  
"Bet I can!" argued Angel, rolling onto his stomach and looking at the round with an expression of disgusted surprise.  
"What d'ya bet?" asked Spike.  
"If I can catch you," said Angel, "then you give me half your money. If I can't, I give you half of my money. Deal?"  
"Yeah, but if you don't catch me then you've got to walk a tightrope over the Thames!" declared Spike, giggling with pleasure at this amusing thought.  
"If I do catch you, YOU walk the tightrope." said Angel.  
  
After a quick chase, Spike was captured and Angel laughed.  
"Gimme your money!"  
"I bet," said Spike drunkenly, "that I can walk that tightrope."  
"I bet you can't!" said Angel instantly.  
"If I can, I keep the money."  
"OK," slurred Angel, "but if you fall in the water then it's ALL mine!"  
"Fine."  
  
With much staggering and hysterical laughter, the two vampires stole a boat and managed to construct a tightrope over the Thames which satisfied both their high standards.  
"Go on," snickered Angel. Spike put one booted foot on the tightrope. He followed this with the other and stood there swaying. He took an uncertain step, and then another."  
"See! I told you I could!" gloated Spike. He took a confident step forward and missed the rope completely. Angel collapsed in hysterics as Spike windmilled his arms desperately, leaning backwards in a frantic attempt not to fall off the rope. He succeeded (much to Angel's disappointment) and began to make unsteady progress across the tightrope. Several times he swayed back and forth, arms flailing in desperate attempts to stop himself falling into the dirty river. Eventually, he reached the end of the rope. He put one foot on the riverbank and turned to shout triumphantly to Angel. His foot slipped off the bank despite frantic attempts to stop himself he fell as if in slow motion into the water.  
On the bank, Angel collapsed into hysterics again, screaming with laughter. Tears poured down Angel's face as he watched the younger vampire swimming splashily back across the river towards him, shouting streams of abuse at Angel, tightropes and rivers in general. Eventually Spike reached the bank and scrambled up it. Angel lay on the ground, weak with laughter, and watched as Spike began to empty water out of his pockets.  
"The money's mine." he said at last, staggering to his feet. Spike removed a lump of something brown from his pocket, grimaced at it in distaste and held it out to Angel.  
"Take it," he said, grinning at his Sire's reluctance. "The crap's on top of your money!"  
"Keep it 'til we get back." laughed Angel. The two vampires chuckled and began the task of getting home before the sun rose and Dru and Darla decided never to speak to them again.  
  
  
Angel grinned at Doyle, still weak from laughing.  
"Yes," he grinned. "Spike and I had fun all right, but my laundry bill is bad enough without adding to it by ruining my clothes when I'm drunk."  
"After that story, there's no need to go anywhere." chortled Doyle. "Got any more like that?"  
"Well....."  
  
  
  
Did you like? If you review, I may get round to typing up a couple more of these....  
  



End file.
